


Age of Angels (and Ultron too, I guess)

by i_saw_a_buttercorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_saw_a_buttercorn/pseuds/i_saw_a_buttercorn
Summary: Rachel Hall has been loosely associated with the Avengers since the invasion of New York.  With the creation of Ultron, that is all about to change.  With healing abilities, wings, and a fear of the past, how will she manage being a full-time member of the Avengers team, and everything that comes along with that?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Age of Angels (and Ultron too, I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my total self-insert fanfic. I’ve been reading/consuming fanworks for over 10 years (I started at around 12) and I’m finally finding the courage to write my own. I’ve never been very confident in writing fiction, but I’m ready to take a leap of faith and begin learning. This fanfic is going to contain bits and pieces of canon (which you can see clearly in the first chapter), but will also be changing pieces that I didn’t like in the movies. Also, I do not read the comics, and the x-men will have no part in this story. The main character’s code-name “Angel” is not the same one as in the x-men movie “first class” although I totally stole the whole “tattoo-wing” idea from there. I’m just not at imaginative when it comes to names, sorry, plus it fits. My OC’s background/powers/other shit will be better explained in later chapters, but for now I think it’s important to know that 1) She is not 100% human. 2) Her powers include healing herself (which results in slightly heightened physical abilities than normal humans), healing others, and she has wings, which she usually keeps hidden as tattoos on her back. Some additional things to note: I’m not 100% sure where this fic is going. I have ideas, some scenes roughly written out for alter chapters, etc. There will, 100% be smut, there will be violence and angst, and hurt/comfort, and non-heteronormative themes/sex/relationships. There will be polyamory, not necessarily everyone fucks everyone, but we’ll see how things go. There will be alcohol/drug use, possible mentions/descriptions of eating disorders, and possible rape/noncon (the last two will not be explicit, if they happen at all, but it can still be triggering). I will be posting all the trigger warnings in the tags, but also at the beginning of each chapter for those specific for that chapter. I’m going to try not to sacrifice plot for romance, but I’m a sap and new at writing, so it could take over haha. Anyway, thanks for reading this rant, if you have any other questions/recommendations/constructive criticism/missed tw’s, send it my way <3

It was a lucky thing that Rae was already in Toronto when she got the call from Jarvis. She was just leaving a guest lecture at UofT when her phone rang. Recognizing the number, she picked up.

“Hello Jarvis, how are you?” She knew Jarvis was an AI, but it felt rude not to ask.

“I’m very well, Miss Hall. Mr. Stark is throwing a party at Avengers Tower in three days, and wishes for you to attend.”

“Does he?” she teased, trying to find her car keys in her purse, “What’s the big occasion?”

“The Avengers completed a Hydra mission and wish to celebrate their success.” She knew Jarvis wouldn’t be able to tell her any strictly confidential information over the phone, but her curiosity peaked at the mention of a successful mission.

“Oh, did they finally manage to find the sceptre? Which, of course, Tony told me absolutely nothing about the last time I visited Avengers Tower.” Tony had told ranted to her about their frustrations in locating it last time they had spoken. Jarvis paused for a moment before responding.

“Yes, they did. Will you be able to attend the event?”

“Of course, Jarvis. I’m in Toronto for a couple days. I should be able to book a flight to New York.”

“Not a problem, ma’am. I will book the flight for you. Would you prefer an email or text notification?” The AI sounded so calm about spending nearly $300 on a last-minute plan ticket.

“Oh, thank you, text is fine,” Despite considering herself a friend of Tony Stark, Rae wasn’t used to others paying for her expenses. She resisted the urge to ask Jarvis if it was really okay. Of course Tony wouldn’t mind, he was a goddamn billionaire.

“I’ll book it right away. Goodnight Miss Hall.” The AI ended the phone call.

True to his word, Rae got a text message confirming her flight by the time she’s made it to her car. She decided to stop at a mall on the way back to her hotel to pick up something appropriate to wear to the party.

\---

Rae stepped out of the car in front of Avengers Tower, handing the valet her keys. She had decided on a dark blue, understated sparkly jumpsuit. It had long sleeves and a high neckline, but the entire back was left open, revealing her tattooed wings. She kept her makeup, jewellery, and hair understated, with only diamond earrings and a low bun. The lobby was a little cramped, they had invited a lot of guests to this party. She guessed that was probably to be expected. The Avengers had been trying to track down Loki’s scepter for months since Hydra stole it during the collapse of Shield. In her opinion, getting it back made them entitled to a little celebration. When she made it to the top floor, there were twice as many guests. She didn’t recognize anyone right away. Grabbing a glass of Champaign, Rae retreated to one of the less crowded upper levels, hoping to locate her host. She had just made it to the upper platform when she saw Steve and Sam chatting at the railing overlooking the rest of the room.

“…Home is home, you know?” Sam was saying. They seemed to just be finishing a conversation, so she decided to interrupt.

“Hi boys! Congratulations.” She approached the pair, flashing a wide smile.

“Rae, you made it!” Sam exclaimed. They took turns giving her a hug.

“Of course. Sorry I’m a little late. I’d make some bullshit excuse but you know these events aren’t really my thing.”

“Oh, we know, you damn hermit.” Sam laughed. “Also, be careful that kind of language around Steve. He might make you put a dollar in the swear jar.”

“Seriously?” Steve glared at Sam, who just walked away with a grin and a wave.

Rae raised an eyebrow at Steve, “Do I want to know?”

He sighed, “I may have told Tony to watch his language on the last mission…”

Rae laughed, “What on God’s green earth made you think that was a good idea?”.

“It just slipped out,” Steve mumbled, “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Nope, never.” She just grinned at him. He gave her a smile back.

“But seriously Rae, it’s good to see you. I wish we’d had you for the mission itself, you would have saved Barton a lot of pain.” He looked back over the room below.

Rae felt concern rise in her gut. She’d only been at the party for a few minutes, but hadn’t seen Clint in the crowd. “Why, what happened?”

Steve proceeded to give her a run-down of the entire mission, from finding the scepter, to the alien artifacts in the castle, to Clint’s injury.

“He got hit. He’s good-as-new now though, Dr. Cho patched him up.”

Relief quenched the worry growing in Rae’s stomach, and she took a sip of her drink to make sure it was gone. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m glad he’s okay.” The two stood in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Steve broke it “There were two enhanced there, created by Hydra. Twins. One of them is really fast, the other one is telekinetic.”

“They sound dangerous,” she said.

“They’re just a couple of scared kids” Steve assured her, “we can handle them”. Rae wasn’t so sure. Telekinesis wasn’t a joke. On her mother’s home world, it was a coveted and feared ability. She decided not to share her thoughts with Steve, instead choosing to excuse herself, and get another drink.

She wandered around on the different floors, making small talk with people she recognized from Shield, but mostly keeping to herself. She ran in to Tony shortly after retrieving a third glass of Champaign.

“Rae, welcome to my not-so-humble tower in New York!” exclaimed Tony, wrapping one arm around your shoulders in a half-hug.

“Thank you for having me, Tony. You throw quite the party.” She smiled. He took her by the arm and lead her back to the circle of people he had been standing with. 

“Hello Thor,” she greeted the Norse God, gently touching his arm. She hadn’t seen him since the invasion of New York, as he was not usually on Earth when she visited.

“Lady Rae, it is good to see you again!” he grabbed her shoulder and gave it a powerful shake, almost knocking her off her feet. “Life has been kind to you, I hope!” She nodded, happy that he had remembered her.

Addressing the rest of the group, she nodded to Agent Hill, who she had talked to on multiple occasions, and extended a hand to the final member.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Rachel Hall, but you’re welcome to call me Rae.” 

He took her hand and gave it a firm shake. “Colonel Rhodes, pleasure to meet you Rae.”

“Just call him Rhodey, ‘Colonel Rhodes’ makes him sound like he’s important” Tony cut in, Rae laughed a little, but leaned in closer to Rhodes.

“Is that okay?” she clarified, “I don’t mind using your full title if you’d prefer.”

Rhodey looked at her for a moment before smiling and nodding. 

Rae stayed to chat until Tony and Thor started arguing about who’s girlfriend was more amazing.

“Yeah they must be busy, because they’d hate missing you guys get together” Hill teased, before sneezing “ _Testosterone!”_

“Bless you!” Rae exclaimed, offering Hill a napkin, before she used the opportunity to escape what was becoming an uncomfortable conversation.

She had finished her drink, and decided to go to the Bar and get something other than Champaign. That’s where she ran in to Natasha, who was working behind the counter.

“Nat! How are you?”

“I’m good Rae, and you?” It looked like Nat was mixing a martini for herself.

“Same old, same old.” She smiled. “Can’t complain. The farm is doing really well, and my latest book is almost ready to go the editor.”

“That’s good to hear. Can I get you anything to drink?” Nat motioned to the rows of alcohol.

“Hmmm, could I just get a rye on ice?”

“Coming right up.” She pulled down a glass, “So, still no boyfriend?” 

Rae rolled your eyes, groaning “Fuck off…” but there was no heat in it. The alcohol was definitely getting to her. Nat just laughed and handed her the drink. Rae took a sip and glared at Nat over the rim of the glass.

“I heard Clint got hurt on the latest mission.” Rae changed the subject.

Nat nodded, “It wasn’t that bad, he was still able to talk with us, but he said it just hurt like a bitch.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help,” Rae started, but Nat cut her off.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s alive, and Helen patched him up pretty well. You’re coming with us net time though” She gave you a small smile, before going back to fixing drinks.

Rae decided it was time she went searching for Barton. She respected Helen Cho as a doctor and as a scientist, but she knew her “cradle” was still a prototype, and she wanted double check his injury. She found him on the same upper floor she had been on earlier while talking with Steve. He like to be up high where he could get a birds-eye-view (pun definitely intended).

“Hi Clint.” She greeted him as she approached.

“Oh, Hi Rae. How’re things?” He was leaning on the railing, but turned his head to look at you.

“Everything’s fine with me. Congratulations on retrieving the scepter, you must be relieved.”

He snorted, looking back at the room below. “Yeah, now I don’t have to worry about anyone else getting brain-washed.”

“Steve told me what happened to you on the mission. How are you feeling?” She pried a little.

Clint’s hand moved to a spot on his abdomen, the spot where she assumed he’d been hit. “It feels fine, still a little tender but Helen says that’s normal. Something about it being new tissue.”

“Can I take a look?” Rae pushed. He raised an eyebrow at her in question, so she elaborated. “I just want to see how well Helen’s tech actually works.” only lying a little bit. He waited a second then shrugged, lifting the hem of his shirt a little.

She crouched down, thankful for her decision to wear a loose jumpsuit. She visually inspected the pinkish mark for a moment before pressing her fingertips to it and closing her eyes. She could feel a small difference of texture in the new skin, compared to the older skin around it. Under the skin, she could feel the newly repaired nerves, capillaries, and muscle fibres. It was an impressive job, but far from perfect. Some of the connections were sloppy and still a little irritated, which was probably where the tenderness and inflammation was coming from. Rae pushed some energy into her fingertips, feeling them warm, and focused on cleaning the few issues she found. When she was done, she couldn’t tell exactly where he had been wounded. She stood back up and smiled.

“Helen did an incredible job. She was actually able to regrow normal tissue instead of scar tissue. That’s amazing. Even I can’t do that.” She gushed to Clint.

“You still did something though, I felt it.” He fixed his shirt.

“It’s new technology, and nothing’s perfect. I just relieved some of the remaining inflammation,” she shrugged.

Clint rolled his eyes and smiled as he took a swig of beer. He didn’t seem in much of a mood to chat, and she was content with his condition, so she excused herself and made her way back down to the main level.

For the next couple hours, Rae made small talk with more people than she’d usually talk to in a month, occasionally running into the Avengers. The party started slowing down around midnight, and eventually it was just the Avengers team, Agent Hill, Sam, Rhodey, Dr. Cho, and Rae. Sitting down on an empty cushion between Steve and Rhodey, she realized how relaxed she was feeling. It probably had something to do with all the drinks she’d had. She could totally curl up and take a nap, but she forced herself to stay awake, and tuned in to the ongoing conversation just as they started arguing about Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir.

“But it’s a trick!” Clint exclaimed.

“Oh no, it’s much more than that my friend” Thor chuckled.

“ _’Whosoeva be he worthy shall haveth the powaaaa_ ’,” Clint impersonated Thor, “Whatever man, it’s a trick!”

“Please, be my guest” Thor invited. Motioning to the hammer, which was resting on the coffee table. Rae rolled her eyes “here we go…” she muttered to herself. Steve must have heard, because he snickered.

“Clint you’ve had a tough week, we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.” Tony teased.

Clint shot him a glare as everyone giggled, grabbing the hammer with one hand and giving it a tug. Of course, It didn’t even budge.

“I still don’t know how you do it!” he laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Smell the silent judgement?” Tony poked again.

“Please, Stark, by all means,” Clint challenged, plopping back on the couch. Stark stood, sauntering around the coffee table to the hammer.

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. Its physics…” he explained, looping the strap around his wrist and taking hold of the handle. “Right, so if I lift , I then rule Asgard?” he clarified with Thor.

“Yes, of course.” The god humoured him.

“I will be reinstituting _prima nocta_ ,” Tony joked before tightening his grip and reefing on the hammer. Again, it didn’t move. Tony’s suit didn’t help either, not even with Rhodey’s help. Rae sipped her drink, a cocktail this time (courtesy of Nat), enjoying the show. When it was Bruce’s turn to give it a go, he pretending to lose control and turn green as a joke. It didn’t really land, poor guy, but Rae smiled sympathetically at his discomfort. 

Steve took his turn next, and while he wasn’t able to lift it either, Rae was _sure_ she saw the hammer shift, just slightly, which is more than any of the others got. She turned to look at Thor with an eyebrow raised, and almost choked on her drink. He must have seen Mjolnir move too, because he was _shook_. She started giggling to herself, quietly. Steve sat back down, and turned to her.

“Want to give it a try?” she stopped giggling and suddenly got stage fright. She felt all their eyes on her and tried not to shrink away. She shook her head, not wanting to bring any more attention to herself.

“Come on, Rae! You never know, you might be ‘ _worthy_ ’” Clint cheered you on, deepening his voice to imitate Thor again. She couldn’t help but smile at that, so she steeled her nerves and stood up. The group whooped their approval.

“Well, when you say it like that…” Rea grasped the Mjolnir’s handle and gave it a weak tug. It didn’t move so she let go with the intent to go back to her seat, but Sam spoke up.

“You’ve gotta give it more juice than that, Angel” She rolled your eyes at his use of her codename. “Put some effort in.” he dared.

She took a moment to glare at him, then shrugged in defeat. Regripping the handle, she decided to show off a little and pushed some energy into her hands. They began to glow a soft gold, prepared for any damage she caused. She didn’t have enhanced strength in the same way as Steve or Thor, who just inhumanly _strong._ However, her healing ability meant that she could put more strength behind her actions than a normal human. She was able to push her body to more extreme limits because she could numb the pain and heal any minor damage as soon as it occurred. She guessed it was similar to what happened when people where on bath salts (not a great comparison, but it’s the same premise, minus the spontaneous healing part).

“That’s what I’m talking about,” she heard Rhodey’s approval.

She knew it was pointless, but she reefed on the hammer anyway. Her wrists creaked and almost dislocated, but she kept the damage to a minimum. She’d give them a show, be a good sport, but she wasn’t interested in actually causing herself pain. As expected, the hammer still didn’t move. She stopped pulling after a few seconds, caught her breath, and smiled at Thor.

“I wouldn’t like being a Queen anyway,” _already tried that shit_ she thought to herself. She accepted defeat, and moved back to her spot on the sofa. As she sat, Steve reached over and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, accidentally brushing his thumb against her tattooed wings.

She couldn’t help the small shiver at the feeling. He must have noticed, because he looked at her funny. She blushed, embarrassed by the reaction. It wasn’t a voluntary reaction. Her wings, even when tucked away in her tattoos, were extremely sensitive. This wasn’t the time or place to explain, so she decided to ignore his questioning look, refocusing on the conversation.

“Oh, no. That’s not a question I need answered” Widow declined a turn with Mjulnir, sipping her drink.

“All deference to the-man-who-wouldn’t-be-king, but it’s rigged.” Stark argued.

“You bet your ass” Clint agreed, patting tony on the back as he walked by.

“Steve, he said a bad language word.” Agent Hill teased. You grinned at the inside joke, while Steve looked around, exasperated.

“Did you tell everyone about that?” he whined at Tony.

“The handle’s imprinted, right? Like a security code,” Tony ignored Steve, “’Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints’ is, I think, the literal translation.”

“Yes, it’s a very, very interesting theory.” Thor stood up, picking up the hammer and giving it an experimental flip, “I have a simpler one. You’re all not worthy”.

The room erupted in a chorus of scoffs and boos, Rae included, sticking out her tongue and giving Thor a thumbs down before laughing. She felt so relaxed, and happy.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a loud, high pitched sound burned her ear drums, causing her to flinch.

“Woooooorrrrthyyyyy,” a small voice groaned, and your blood ran cold. Uneven, metallic footsteps were nearing on the floor next to the elevator, just beyond the sitting area. A broken droid of Stark’s “Iron Legion” shuffled in to view.

“No,” The droid croaked “How could you be worthy? You’re all killers.”

“Stark.” Steve spoke. It wasn’t a question.

“I’m sorry, I was asleep… or I was in a dream,” The robot continued, but it sounded more like it was talking to itself then any of the people staring at it.

“Jarvis,” Stark started “Reboot Legionnaire OS, we’ve got a buggy suit.”’

“There was this _terrible_ noise…and I was tangled in…in…strings” It seemed confused, stumbling around. “I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

Standing near the back of the group, you were as frozen as anyone else, stuck staring at the creature. Who did this guy kill? One of the other guests? They had all left at least an hour ago. You scented the air, but you couldn’t detect any blood, just alcohol, sweat, and the oil leaking from the robot.

“You killed someone?” Steve pressed, none-too-gently.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call,” The droid answered “But down in the real world we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor demanded.

“ _I see a suit of armor around the world,_ ” It played a recording of Tony Stark’s voice as an answer.

“Ultron,” Banner stated, sounding amazed. You were so confused, who the hell was Ultron?

“In the flesh,” the robot confirmed “Or no…not yet…not this…chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on mission.”

“What mission?” Nat asked, calmly.

“Peace in our time.” and the wall behind Ultron exploded, and the room descended into chaos.


End file.
